Shinigami
by PeopleHelpThePeople
Summary: Recently an large amount of Hollows have appeared in the town of Forks. Rukia, Ichigo and Kon are sent there to get rid of the threat and find out why a certain teenage girl is being attacked by the monsters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Japanese**_

English

* * *

><p>Ichigo surveyed the gloomy town and sighed in annoyance. There was definitely hollows here, a very abnormal amount too. Tracking them would be no problem but chasing them through the woods would force him to actually make an effort in killing them.<p>

"_**ICHIGO!" **_Kon cried, unzipping the bag and popping his head out.

"_**Stupid idiot!" **_Ichigo looked around to make sure no one saw the disgusting stuffed animal and stuffed Kon back into the bag. _**"You can come out when we reach a hotel."**_

"_**But we must wait for Rukia!"**_

"_**Rukia can take care of herself."**_

"_**But don't you feel a strange presence! There is something wrong with this town!"**_

"_**Stop screaming!" **_Ichigo began walking down the sidewalk in search of a hotel. _**"I know, hollows seem to be flocking here for some reason."**_

"_**I'm not talking about the hollows! There is something…off about this place. Something supernatural…"**_

"_**You've been reading too much of those stupid teen fantasy books."**_

"_**But-but-"**_

"_**Relax Kon, Urahara would have told us if there where…other beings here."**_

"_**Fool! Urahara doesn't know everything!" **_Inside the bag Kon pouted. _**"Stupid Ichigo, Rukia will believe me. Then when Ichigo is being beaten by those unknown forces my Rukia well come to rescue and save him, then she'll hug me and thank me for telling her about those evil things and I finally be able to burrow my head into her soft pill-OW!"**_

Ichigo dropped the bag onto the floor and gave it a good kick into a brick wall. _**"YOU CREEPY PERVERT! I don't know why I even decided to bring you! I'd rather have my body lying around then have you in it!"**_

"_**You're so mean Ichigo!"**_

"_**Just keep you dirty mouth shut until we reach a hotel." **_Ichigo picked up the bag and began walking, his mood soured.

While searching Ichigo accidentally bumped into a high school student. Muttering a broken apology Ichigo continued unaware that the he was being followed by the student.

"Hey! You're suppose to look at someone when you apologize to them." the student yelled, putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulders and forcing him to turn around.

"So-rry." Ichigo repeated, his left eye twitching. Back home he would have punched someone for touching him like that, but while here he had to remain a low profile. So instead of giving the mindless idiot a punch he probably deserved, Ichigo took the stranger's hand and brushed it from his shoulder.

"I don't like your attitude."

"I don't…like your gross face." Ichigo said, his tempter rising. This dumbass needed to learn his place.

"_**Ichigo…Rukia will get mad…"**_ Kon whispered.

"_**Damn, I don't have time for this."**_ Ichigo sighed and ignored the rude idiot.

"Hey!"

Ichigo spun around, sensing the fist that was aimed at his head. But a pale hand prevented the fist from getting closer. Standing behind the student was a pale man with gold eyes.

"Dr-Dr. Cullen…I-" the boy stuttered, suddenly becoming pale and shaky.

"Mr. Newton I never imagined you the one to start a fight." Dr. Cullen said.

"He…he…"

"I suggest you go home."

Though Dr. Cullen spoke calmly Mike was still terrified and it took all his pride to not runaway.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Cullen asked Ichigo.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks."

The man nodded and walked away.

_**What is up with him? **_Ichigo asked himself. _**He doesn't seem to have-.**_

"_**Ichigo!"**_

Rukia was running across the street with multiple bags.

"_**Did you go shopping?"**_

"_**IDIOT! I told you to keep a low profile!" **_Rukia punched the strawberry's gut and gave him a disapproving look.

"_**What?" **_Ichigo yelled. _**"I didn't do anything!"**_

"_**I saw you provoke him!"**_

"_**You…why where you hiding?"**_

"_**I wasn't hiding! I had almost caught up with you but then I saw a very nice jewelry store across the street. A very nice man offered me this cute bracelet and I suddenly remembered that Matsumoto asked me to get her something while here."**_

Ichigo gave her a blank look. _**"Urahara should have made Chad come instead."**_

Rukia frowned and swung her leg at Ichigo, knocking him to the ground. Pulling Kon out of the bag she took the round pill out of the stuffed animal and dropped into Ichigo's mouth.

"_**There are several hollows close. Kon, take these bags and stay out of the way."**_

"_**RUKIA! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOME-thing."**_

In Rukia's hand was the Soul Candy toy dispenser and a strange grin on her face.

"You're very cute!" Chappy squealed and threw her arms around Kon.

"_**AHH! RUKIA! ICHIGO! COME BACK!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: this is my first Bleach fanfic...ever! I know it's not very good but I hope to improve.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella opened her eyes slowly and moaned as a flash of light blinded her.

"Bella! Come on wake up! You gotta call those leeches off! They think we've done something to you!" Seth's frantic voice alerted her that something terrible had happened. Fully waking she looked around the room to see herself on Jacob's bed.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head and winced as she touched a sensitive spot.

"I'll explain later, you have to call them off! They're threatening to cross onto our land and get revenge!" He shoved her phone into her hands and pleaded that she called them.

"I don't know what to say to them, now what happened to me?" she demanded, checking her body. Everything hurt, mainly her chest. Breathing caused a painful sting and she was afraid to inhale deeply in fear of tearing something.

"I don't know how to explain it you'll have to ask them if you want a clear answer."

"Them?"

Seth gave her a look and shook his head. "I can't even believe what happened, I'm still trying to understand it. Just call the Cullen's! They're seriously out for blood, they're convinced your dead and that we murdered you! The two blonds are the only things keeping the rest of their coven from attacking."

Noting the terror in his voice Bella dialed Edward's number adjusted herself on the bed. He immediately answered.

"What have you done with Bella," he hissed "I swear I'm going to kill you mutts!"

Taken back by his viciousness Bella could understand why young Seth was shaking. The calmness and understanding had completely disappeared from her beloveds voice and was replaced by a monster.

"Ed..Edward?" she asked, unable to believe that it was really him on the other side.

"Bella? Your alive!" his voice flowed with relief and switched back to it's normalcy.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" she looked at Seth questioningly and he started back with a concerned expression.

_Call them off_, he mouthed.

"Edward were you planning on attacking the pack just because you _thought_ I was…dead?"

For a second he didn't answer and her hand tightened on the phone with fury. "You were planning on killing my friends!" her voice rose and became unnaturally pitchy. She had never had to raise her voice like this and she never wanted to again. "Under an assumption that something _may _have happened to me!"

"We heard you scream! You don't understand, your blood was everywhere and it was mingled with those mutts scent! What else were we suppose to think! Not even when James bit you did you scream like that!"

"I can't even begin to understand why you thought they would kill me! Look…I'm alright, I'm not dying and there isn't a hair out of place! I'll…call you when I get home." Without waiting for him to respond she hung up on him.

"Thank you Bella."

"What did happen to me?" she asked one more time.

"Uh…you might want to ask the ones who saved you." he said slowly, looking at the door. "They've been waiting for you to come to and they apparently have a lot to say."

"Okay….ow!" she doubled over and clutched at her chest.

"That's right, she didn't completely heal you. I'll call them in. Don't move." Seth left the room.

Bella peeked under Jacob's shirt and saw that her chest and stomach were wrapped with bandages. Grimacing she wondered what had happened and how she came to this. The last thing she remembered was sitting in her room doing homework and waiting for Edward to come.

"_Maybe it's not a good time to tell her, she'll be crushed. Bella doesn't need to know this!"_

"_Mr. Swan you have all the reason to be concerned but once she knows what she is, things will be easier to understand."_

"_But what if-."_

" _She won't."_

Recognizing her father's voice Bella made another attempt to get off the bed but gasped at the enormous amount of pain. She felt warmth spread across her chest and the front of her shirt stained with blood. Pulling the blanker over herself she looked up to see her father coming into the room with two others. A petite pale girl, even shorter then Alice, with large violet eyes and short hair. Standing next to her was a tall boy with bright orange hair and sharp brown eyes. Sitting on his shoulder was a plush animal that resembled a lion, she wasn't quite sure.

"Bella, this is Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki and…..Kon." her father introduced them and sat down at the edge of the bed. Seth squeezed his way into the room and sat down on the floor.

To her utter amazement the plush doll jumped off Ichigo's shoulder and landed softly on the bed and peered at her with interest.

She has faced vampires and shape-shifters, both very dangerous and really unbelievable…but this…really topped the list.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so evil, not updating for four months and not even posting a short chapter. I'm disgusted with myself. Hopefully this may make up for my absence.<strong>


End file.
